Question: $ -1.15 - \dfrac{9}{5} - 120\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{9}{5} = -1.8$ $ -120\% = -\dfrac{120}{100} = -1.2 $ Now we have: $ -1.15 - 1.8 - 1.2 = {?} $ $ -1.15 - 1.8 - 1.2 = -4.15 $